


Would You Care To Dance?

by ashara_tahnn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, I love these two idiots, Neither Of Them Can Sleep Afterwards But They're Too Oblivious To Realize Why, Obi-Wan Kenobi Can Dance, Obi-Wan Thinks He's Just Doing His Job, Obi-Wan and Satine Beginnings, Satine is Mildly Confused, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, but neither of them know it yet, young satine kryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashara_tahnn/pseuds/ashara_tahnn
Summary: “My mandate is to keep you from harm, which I believe includes protecting your feet from being trampled.” He replied, his grin slightly teasing.Obi-Wan saves Satine from an unruly senator. Ballroom dancing ensues.Set when Obi-Wan was 19 and Satine was 18.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Would You Care To Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of romance, hopefully I did okay...

Satine Kryze desultorily gazed around the extravagantly decorated ballroom, wishing desperately for a distraction.

As she halfheartedly listened to a pretentious Twi’lek senator prattle on about some banquet he recently attended, she reminded herself that this was one of the last high-society Coruscant galas she would have to attend before she could return home to Mandalore. If it were up to her, Satine would have left Coruscant a week ago, but her father and the prime minister had assured her that socializing with other senators and dignitaries would help gain sympathy for the New Mandalorian movement. 

“—But zis Coruscant fare is far too bland for my taste. How do you like it?”

Satine just barely caught the back end of- what was his name again?- Senator Taa’s question, and responded halfheartedly. “I have enjoyed it well enough.”

Her disinterest was apparently lost on the portly senator, because he launched into yet another description of yet another banquet without missing a beat. Satine returned to surveying the room.

Her gaze landed on the older of the two jetiise assigned to protect her, Qui-Gon Jinn, standing sentinel by the main door. His apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was nowhere to be seen. Satine had initially objected to the idea of any bodyguard, especially not a jetii one, but her father had insisted, and the pair had been gratifyingly unobtrusive.

Despite their having been assigned to her for almost a week now, Satine hardly knew the two jetiise at all. Qui-Gon, at least, was on a first-name basis with her, but Obi-Wan remained… mysterious. She knew he was around her age, but that was about all. He was very quiet, to the point where Satine had at first assumed he was being standoffish, but the few times when he did talk, he was very quick-witted.

She found herself picturing the young man she had seen a few days ago. She had arrived at the hangar a bit earlier than usual to leave for the senate building, and she had found Obi-Wan leaning casually against the speeder, laughing at Qui-Gon, who was standing a few paces away, talking about some meeting rather animatedly. That moment was the most relaxed Satine had ever seen Obi-Wan. Anytime they were together he was excruciatingly formal.

Satine was rudely awakened from her musing by the sound of the word ‘dance’.

“—I find it quite enjoyable, you know.” Senator Taa was looking at her expectantly, holding out his pudgy blue-skinned hands.

Satine faltered. There was no chance in all nine Correlian Hells that she would ever want to dance with Orn Free Taa, but there didn’t seem to be an alternative. “Oh, I—”

“Would you care to dance, Lady Satine?” A familiar polished Core accent spoke from beside her. Satine turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi holding out a genteel hand, a small smile playing on his lips. She took it with barely a moment’s hesitation.

“I’m sorry, Senator Taa. Perhaps some other time?” She said to the disappointed-looking Twi’lek. 

Obi-Wan bowed gracefully, and he and Satine began to dance. 

With her initial wave of relief subsiding, Satine wondered how on earth the young man’s timing had been so impeccable. The question must have shown on her face, because Obi-Wan smiled.

“I noticed that you were rather… reluctant to interact with the senator. I hope you don’t mind?”

Satine felt herself smile back. “Not at all, although I was unaware that ballroom dancing was part of your duties as a Jedi.”

“My mandate is to keep you from harm, which I believe includes protecting your feet from being trampled.” He replied, his grin slightly teasing. 

Satine laughed lightly, slightly distracted by the dance itself. The band was playing a complicated Alderranian waltz, which Obi-Wan evidently knew quite well. He was a remarkably good dancer. Just now realizing what she was doing, Satine blushed, but thankfully, Obi-Wan didn’t seem to notice. Strangely, neither of them felt obliged to engage in small talk, so they finished the dance in silence. 

When the song ended, Obi-Wan bowed again, and Satine thanked him politely. He disappeared into the crowd once more, and she turned back to the sea of politicians, slightly dazed. Despite the fact that they had been dancing, Obi-Wan had remained politely formal and distant as usual, but Satine couldn't help noticing the spot where his hand had rested on her waist felt oddly cold.

* * *

Late that night, Satine lay awake in her plush bed, staring out at the endless flow of Coruscant traffic. In the sea of bright lights, she pictured a pair of stormy, ocean-blue eyes. 

* * *

Across the city, Obi-Wan sighed and sat down cross-legged on the floor, trying to calm his mind so he could rest. When he finally drifted off, the soft scent of lilies filled his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> No one:
> 
> Not anyone ever: 
> 
> Not even Anakin:
> 
> Qui-Gon: wElL, WelL, WhAt dO We hAvE hErE?
> 
> I know that was a bit... forward for the beginning of Obi-Wan and Satine's 'friendship', but the opportunity for ballroom dancing was just too perfect to pass up. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked that, it was very fun to write! I definitely want to write more obitine, so if you have any prompts or suggestions, let me know in the comments.


End file.
